We Go Together: A Fichel Oneshot
by dadiva18
Summary: What happens that night after sectionals. Fluff ish . One-shot. Speculation for Back 9.


**A/N: And I am back with some Glee-ness! For those who don't know I am a spoiler whore, so I read some things alrady about the first episode of the back 9 and let me say that I am SOOOOO excited, and for you Fichel-ers, you should be.**

**This is a take on what happens that night after sectionals and possibly woudl lead to the begining of the back 9.**

**If you like this please review/favorite! If you gus like, I might do a multi-chapter in the near future! :)**

**Enjoy!**

The ride home from Sectionals was a quiet one. That's because Rachel wasn't on the bus with the club.

She is quietly sitting in the passenger's seat of Mr. Schuster's car, with a equally quiet Finn driving back, following the bus, seeing the rest of the glee club celebrating on their way back. She sees Mecedes leading the group in probably some oversung showtune, Tina, Kurt, Brittany, Santana, Mike and Matt stading in their seats singing and dancing along. Artie is bobbing up and down in his seat. She also sees two pairs of feet coming from the back seat. Quinn and Puck are probably just sitting there, either tyring to rest, or just talking. She also sees the shine from the trophy they just won, being passed around, them dancing with it, kissing it, just being there with it.

She knows that he is not really in the mood for celebrating. She knows that hs is happy that they won. She sees the small smile on his face as he looks dead ahead, focusing on the road. He did give her a big hug when they announced that New Directions were the winners, and seemed genereally thrilled when they handed him the trophy. But she knows that although this point is happy, that there are other things that are taking precedent in his mind.

"You did really well Finn." Rachel quietly says. He looks over at her quickly. "I mean, you did well with everything today. You know, the whole 'saving the day' thing. And of course your performance was great too." she says with a smile. He looks back at her.

"I have a habit of doing that don't I? Saving the day?" he asks with that lopsided grin of his that she absolutely loves. She breathes a sigh of relief. The ice is broken.

"You did great too Rach." he says. "You also really stepped up today as both co-captain and doing what you did tonight." he says. Rachel's cheeks turn a shade of pink.

"Thank you." she says. They fall back into a silence, only hearing the faint music from the radio. She looks down and plays with the hem of her tank top. Before they left, they changed into more comfortable clothes. Rachel had her normal sweater and skirt, but she was way to hot, so she forgo the sweater and put on a pair of jeans with the white tank top she had on under, but still wearing the black flats she wore all day. Finn also changed having his white undershirt on and his jeans and sneakers. She is looking out into the dark highway, passing the fields and trees. She hears a familiar tune softly emerge from the radio:

_You can't always get what you want, you can't always get what you want, you can't always get what you want, and if you try sometime, you'll find, you get what you need..._

As the intro starts playing, she starts tapping her feet to the music, smiling at the fact that they just sang this, one of the songs that won them Sectionals. She knows the song, knows the lyrics, and knows exactly why Finn chose the song. So without any chatter, she just sits and enjoys the music. It's not until she hears the faint singing from the driver that she starts to loosen up. She turns up the volume as the verse keeps going, making him sing louder. She starts to just foot the choreography that she learned just an hour before. She looks over and sees him sing louder, loosening up, moving to the music. Next thing she knows, the radio is tuned up full blast and they are moving and singing at the top of their lungs. She mimics the arm movements while Finn badly imitates Mercedes' riff at the end of the song. The song finishes as they laugh about what just happened. She turns down the volume.

"That was fun." Finn says with a smile.

"It was." Rachel agrees, matching his smile.

"So," Finn starts. "I know the general details, but tell me what happened today so I can get filled in."

"Ok." Rachel says before getting into excrusiating detail on what happened that day.

They are about fifteen minutes from the pick-up spot, the high school, when Rachel and Finn are continuing with their excited chatter. Throughout the dramatic commentary, he looks over at the eggagarated look on Rachel's face, acting out all the parts that happened up to the point he came in. It made him smile. Finn came up with an idea during the conversation, not wanting it to end.

"Hey Rach." Finn says.

"Yeah Finn?"

"What time are your dads expecting you home?" he asks.

"Well I have a curfew of midnight. They knew that we would probably be celebrating. Why'd you ask?" Rachel asks. Finn responds with a sneaky smile as he gets off the exit with the bus, but turns left instead of right, towards the school.

"Finn, where are you going?" Rachel asks, looking at the bus going the opposite way.

"You have some money right?" Finn asks.

"Yeah...Finn where are you taking-" Rachel was cut off as she sees the neon lights in front of the bowling alley. A smile creeps on her face.

"You game?" he says pulling in.

"Definately." she says with a maga-watt smile.

The parking lot is pretty full, but manages to get a decent spot near the door. As the make their way in, they notice the black lights, lazor lights, and the fog machine.

"Sweet. Cosmic bowling night." Finn says with a smirk.

"Cosmic bowling?" Rachel asks with a look of confusion.

"Don't worry. You'll be able to see. It's just bowling with loud music, flashing lights and fog. It's a lot of fun." he says looking down at her. She still looks uncertain. He grabs her shoulders and turns her around.

"Trust me. You'll love it." he looks down at her. She sees that he is being genuine and loosens up, giving him a smile.

"Okay. let's do this." she says as he opens the door to the darkened bowling alley. Almost immediately, the shirts glow under the black light. She laughs when she sees his shirt and shoes glow, along with hers. She stopped though when she saw something that didn't glow, more like showing though: her black bra. She folds her arms and turns away, a blush creeping up her neck. Finn notices, and grabs a shoulder, trying to turn her around but she won't budge. He leans down close to her ear.

"Don't worry. You won't notice when you are playing. You'll be moving around so much and there are other lights. Just trust me ok?" he whispers. She feels a shiver go down her spine and the flip in her stomach from the close proximity to her ear. With that, she also feels comfortable, she always have been when he is around. She turns around and looks at Finn with a dazzling smile.

"Let's go have some fun."

Three hours later, they walk out of the bowling aley arm-in-arm, bumping their hips to the song playing as they leave. The two got four great games in. With the lights, the bowling balls glowed, the music was just right, and the atmosphere was perfect. Rachel smiles. _Finn was right. I didn't notice at all!_ she thinks to herself as they get in and make their way to her house.

"That was so much fun!" Rachel laughs, fanning herself. Both of them are pretty hot and sweaty from the combination of the bowling and the dancing they did.

"Yeah it was. And I see that you have been improving. Have you been practicing Rach?" Finn says with a quizzitive smile.

"Well, in whatever I do, I always try to do my best, so yes, I have been practicing. I mean, I'm no pro-"

"Rach, you beat me in the last two games. Correction: you SMOKED me!" Finn laughs.

"Yeah." Rachel says smiling. "I've been practicing really hard." she says. Even though her cheeks are still flushed, she can feel the heat going to them. They arrive in front of Rachel's house. She tells him that he can pull in the driveway, and don't worry becuase her dads are asleep.

"Really? They don't wait up or you?" Finn asks. "No matter what, my mom always stays up and waits for me."

"Well, they do a lot, but they had a busy day today and they knew where I was and that I was going to be safe, so they went to bed." Rachel says. inn nods his head in agreement and makes a mental note to use that excuse to his mom.

"Thank you again Finn for a great night. I had a lot of fun!"

"Well, thank you for coming along. I thought 'Why not end a pretty good day with doing something fun with a pretty great friend.'" he says with a knowing smile.

"Really Finn? You're not mad at me or anything? I mean I know you are still angry over-" Finn reaches over and takes her hands.

"I am, but it wasn't your fault. The other day in the chorus room, I was angry. I would never think that two of the closest people in my life would do that to me, but they did. My anger took over me and I said some things that just came out of that, some I did not mean, especially to you. Throughout this you have been nothing but truthful, kind, and on my side. You have been there for me Rach. I should be the one apologizing." Finn says.

"No, Finn, you didn't do-" Finn cuts her off again.

"I did, Rachel. You have been treating me great and I haven't been treating you the same. You are always there when I needed to talk or a shoulder to cry on, and I turned the other way. I feel like a jerk, like...like I don't deserve you." he says with a blush, letting go of Rachel's hand, lowering his head. Her hand stops his head from droping. She lifs it up, turning it to her.

"_Never_ say that about yourself. You are not a jerk. You are one of the most talented, nicest, and sweetest guys I have ever met. It has not been the same since you joined Glee. Just hearing you sing or seeing you smile that lopsided grin of yours," he smiles the smile she is talking about as she lowers her hand "can make my bad day into a good one. I know that you are still trying to get over BabyGate, but when you are ready to move on, I'll be there. I'll wait as long as it takes, becuase I really _really_ like you Finn. And I know it wil be a blow to your social status and risking the slushie facials and the-" Rachel is stopped when Finn grabs the back of her head and pulls in for a crushing kiss. She feels her heart racing in her chest, her stomach flipping uncontrolably, and seeing stars. She opens her mouth slightly to let him deepen, and reaches her hands to the back of his head, pushing his head towards her to get more, taste more. After a few moments of loving exploration, they break apart, panting, catching their breath as he leans forward and touch foreheads with her. She can not stop smiling.

"I don't care about what others think. And plus, now you don't have to take the slushies alone. I'll be there, holding your hand, and never letting go." he says in between breaths. She leans in and kisses him lightly.

"You don't know how happy you just made me." she says sofltly.

"Yes I do. Just as much as you are making me." he smiles. They evantually make their way out ouf the car. Finn walks her to the door holding her hand the whole 20 feet to it. They kiss under the porch light.

"So Monday I'll give you a ride to school ok? We can walk in together." Finn says.

"I would like that." Rachel says, beaming.

"Thank you again for today. You turned my day a complete 180. And it's all thanks to you Rach."

"Thank you for making this the best day ever." Rachel says. They lean in for one more kiss, this time a little more exploration than before, leaving them breathless (and slightly hot and bothered) before she walks into her house. She runs up the stairs and right into her room, flopping on the bed, her mind reeling on what just happened. _I guess this stunning young ingenue does get the hot male lead afterall _she thinks as she composes gets ready for bed and falls right asleep, dreaming about Sectionals, the day that happened, and the days to come. She smiles in her sleep.

Mr. Schu told him that if it was late to return the car the next day, so Finn drives to his house, parks the car and gets in, still smiling from what just happened.

"Mom?" he calls into the house quietly, looking around. "Mom, are you awake?" he calls again. He makes his way into the kitchen to see a note on the table:

_Finn-  
__Got a call from Rachel while you were in the bathroom at the bowling alley, told me what's going on and not to worry, so I went to bed.  
__I look forward to hearing what happened today when I wake up, and by the sound of it, it went well! :)  
__I love you,  
__~Mom_

Finn smiles as he finishes reading the note and makes his way off to bed. He falls right asleep, something he hasn't done for weeks becuase of stress, but now he knows that things will be just fine as long as she is there.

**-End-**


End file.
